When The Spirit Of The Oracle Strikes
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: Alright, so this is just a little one shot about Rachel and what happens wen she I at finishing school one day and she gets hi-jacked by the oracle of Delphi.


**_hey everyone :) I was talking to a friend when we realised that there are no fanfics about Rachel...so we decided that it had gone on long enough! this is what I came up with, so I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_disclaimer: although I wish I did, I do not own the Percy Jackson characters _**

I told Chiron this would happen, I really did. But you know what? He didn't believe me! Said it wouldn't happen in class, not even at school!

Guess what? He was wrong!

You see, it happened something like this: there I was, minding my own business in the back of the class. I was doodling on my school skirt – a hideous thing, really; the drawings were an improvement – and basically doing my best to ignore the teacher's über boring lecture, when I felt it coming.

The spirit of the oracle.

As I've gotten more used to having my body hi-jacked by the oracle, it seems I'm actually able to recognise the signs that I'm about to be possessed. For example: my body feels all tingly, and I get that cold feeling creeping up my spine that makes me shiver. And just before I black out, the inside of my head fills with white noise, like rushing water, or an evil army of snowy t.v.'s parading around the inside of my skull.

Sure, it's not very fun, but at least it gives me a chance to put down my paint and sit down before I streak my paintings and fall into my water pail. Which, yes; I _have_ done.

_Anywho_…so there I was innocently doodling on my skirt, when I got a feeling like pins and needles all over my body. Instantly, I recognised it. So, like the smart little oracle I am, I shot to my feet and interrupted my teacher's stern lecture – something she was _very_ clear on us not doing.

"Mrs. Nickels? I'm not feeling so great, can I be excused?"

Satan's bride herself snapped her mouth shut and fixed her icy blue eyes on me. Other students mumbled amongst themselves as Mrs. Nickels assumed the, you-have-just-interrupted-my-class-and-now-you-will-pay position and asked in an intimidating voice, "Pardon me, Miss Dare?"

I swear, I would say she was a monster, but I would be able to see if she really was. But sometimes, I wondered if even _I_ couldn't see through all the mist that would be needed to conceal her monstrous self.

"Umm…I said I wasn't feeling good and wanted to know if you'd let me go to the bathroom?"

"Rachel, _dear_…" my teacher purred and trailed her finger tips along her desk as she prowled closer to me.

In case you're wondering, Mrs. Nickels is _not_ some middle aged, overweight and underpaid high school teacher. She is in her early twenties, with a chic blond bob cut that swayed with every step she took and a slim figure that she probably gets from a healthy diet of the crushed hopes and dreams of all the children she's taught.

"This is a very important lesson," she continued. "I simply cannot have you skipping out on it because of an upset tummy."

_Really? Who does she think I am? _

I gritted my teeth and started walking up the aisle anyway. I was seriously not planning on getting hi-jacked in the middle of my classroom. I shivered violently as a felt something I can only associate with an ice cold snake slithering its way up my spine.

I was really cutting it close…

"Miss Dare…what are you doing?" my teacher snapped, grabbing hold of my arm as I tried my luck at darting past her.

"I need to leave!" I think I yelled. As I struggled out of her grip, it was like a loud wave was crashing over me, pulling me down in an undertow strong enough to rip the air from my lungs and cause my vision to tunnel.

I was out of time.

I took two steps – maybe less. Then the fuzzy black dots dancing at edge of my vision clashed together and everything went black. I fell, my knee first, then my hip and my shoulder. I could feel the impact of the hard tile floor halting my collapsing body.

I distantly heard noise, probably my class, maybe my teacher, and then everything was gone.

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Ugh, huh?" I opened my eyes and watched as my teacher slowly faded into view. She looked…panicked? But…why?

And why was I lying on the floor?

"Oh, dear god Rachel!" Mrs. Nickels cried and pulled me up into a sitting position. Her face was whiter than Nico's and her eyes were so big that I could see the whites all around.

I could see the rest of my class standing a ways off and peering over my teacher's shoulder. They all looked…scared?

Wait a minute…

Realising what happened, I moaned, "Apollo…why do you hate me?"

My teacher didn't seem to know what to do. Her cool, detached and in control exterior had been shattered at the same time as I fell unconscious in her class. She glanced over her shoulder at the kids as if _they_ might give her an answer as to how to handle the situation.

As Mrs. Nickels wavered, I heard my classmates muttering.

"Did you _hear_ her?"

"What the hell _was_ that?"

"Is she possessed?"

"Rachel," some of the calm returned to Mrs. Nickels' eyes as she looked at me again. I had a feeling it was for my own benefit though, she was probably terrified. "I'm going to call an ambulance. Someone give me their cellphone!" she turned around and stuck out her hand for one of the students to cough up their cell.

A few of them fumbled, but before they could hand them over, I climbed shakily to my feet and coughed. "Mrs. Nickels, you don't need to do that, I'm okay."

She looked at me. Blinked. "Are you crazy? You were talking in tongues, and with this weird, _raspy_ voice," she seemed to forget there were people with her as she clutched at her perfect blond bob and heaved deep breaths. "and your eyes – your _eyes_!" her head snapped up and she looked right at me. Then she wailed, "_they glowed_!"

There were nervous mummers of consent from the class – all the rich, stuck up snobs who already though I was a freak.

"Mrs. Nickels –" I reached out for her, and _was_ going to try and comfort her, maybe try and explain something. But she recoiled and stumbled backwards quickly. The class mirrored her action.

Of course.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. I could hear the panic in her voice.

_Some teacher you are_, I thought. _Can't even stay calm during one measly little oracle possession. _

But didn't she say something about me speaking in tongues? That was new.

Well, I've never been one to overstay my welcome, or not to take a hint. So I knew it was time for me to leave.

Letting my tangled hair swing in front of my face, I ran to the back of the class and scooped up my backpack. The whole class leaned farther away from me. I even saw a few scramble over chairs to get away from me.

Great.

Hiding my face – I just know it was bright red – I ran back up the aisle an out of the classroom.

Running out the front doors, I was thinking about Chiron. He would definitely have to make a trip here and manipulate some mist – something I should really ask him to teach me to do.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering me though. What if that prophesy was important? I didn't remember it! And the rest of my class sure as Hades wouldn't remember it!

Hmm…maybe I could get someone from the Hephaestus cabin to make an automatic recording devise…

I knew dwelling on the past wasn't really going to help me with anything. There was no sense in worrying over trying to remember what the oracle had spouted, or what my classmates thought of me. I was an artist! We weren't supposed to give a rat's ass about what people thought about us!

But I did. And I knew that I probably always would.

**_thanks for reading, and I hope it wasn't too OOC. review s'il vous plait!_**


End file.
